One secret
by Dark Courriel
Summary: Sakura Haruno gadis yang baru saja, mengalami kejadian yang membuat keluarga kecilnya harus bersedih. Kehilangan sosok sang kepala keluarga dalam hidupnya. Dan disaat itu pula Sakura mengenal pemuda misterius yang hadir dalam kehidupan nya. / Sakura juga tak pernah menyangka pemuda misterius itu membawa petaka dalam hidupnya. Dan ia terlalu mencintainya(sakura pov)/ first fic OS..


Kimie sakiyurai' production.

Naruto©masashi kishimoto

**One secret**©_Aoi kimie_

Warning: OOC, bad languange, typo berserakan, dan sebagainya(jadi harap maklum).

Chara: sasuke x sakura always

So, Don't Like?.. Don't Read!

.

.

Musim semi telah berlalu. Angin dingin musim semi berhembus menerpa kulit wajahku;menerbangkan kelopak bunga yang sewarna dengan rambutku di penjuru tempat ini.

**Spring**, begitulah orang Jepang menyebut musim semi. Musim di mana kami seharusnya bersantai duduk di taman sambil memandangi kelopak bunga sakura yang saling berterbangan, atau berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di bawah sederetan pohon sakura yang bunga-bunganya Bermekaran dengan indah.

Namun kini di sinilah aku berdiri, di bawah pohon-pohon hijau, kutundukkan kepalaku sebagaimana orang-orang di sekelilingku lakukan. Di sinilah kami berdiri, menghadiri upacara pemakaman _tousan_ ku. Orang-orang segera pulang seusai upacara pemakaman, beberapa kenalan dan kerabat dekat berbincang-bincang pelan, nyaris berbisik, mencoba menabahkan hati _kaasan_, dan yang kaasan ku lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. Senyum getir yang dipaksakan. Aku tahu, aku bisa melihat rasa kehilangan itu di matanya walaupun aku mengawasi dari jauh. Tapi kaasan ku bukanlah satu-satunya yang merasa kehilangan;perasaanku tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada pemuda di dekatku. Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Teman sekelas baruku di **Konoha High School. **Sekaligus kapten basket di sekolahku yang mampu menjadi kapten dengan cara singkat, padahal sasuke baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di **Konoha High School **dua bulan lalu. Aku juga sudah tak heran lagi kalau memang reputasinya langsung meningkat pesat, harus kuakui dia terlihat tampan dengan rambutnya yang berwana hitam-kebiruan. Garis rahangnya tegas, bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat. Tatapan mata hitamnya begitu tajam memandangi batu nisan tempat abu _tousan_ ku di semayamkan. Aku sedikit heran.

_Mengapa tatapannya seperti itu?_

Sekilas dia menatapku dingin, lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Aku hanya bisa diam, memperhatikan punggung nya yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Sakura Haruno, gadis berumur 16 tahun yang seminggu lalu kumerayakan hari ulang tahunku. Hanya sekedar tiup lilin. Tapi bagiku itu tak perlu dirayakan, hanya akan membuang-buang uang yang sepatutnya disimpan untuk keperluanku sekolah. sekarang aku bersekolah di **Konoha High School**. Berkat beasiswa aku mampu bersekolah di sana.

Tiga hari setelah pemakaman, aku dan _kaasan_ mencoba membiasakan diri untuk hidup tanpa _tousan_ ku. Biasanya kami bertiga akan sarapan bersama. Tapi pagi ini takkan lagi seperti masa-masa itu. Rasanya begitu hening. Hanya ada Hujan turun sepanjang hari ini yang menemaniku.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam makan siang, kurang lima belas menit lagi sebelum kelas matematika usai. Sekilas aku melihat ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di dekat jendela. Pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela yang berembun. Sasuke adalah murid populer di sekolah ini. Tampan, cool, cerdas, atletis, dan dengan keluarga yang terpandang tentunya. Rasanya semua kesempurnaan dimiliki olehnya. Bahkan dewa pun kalah sempurna.

Ku pandangi dirinya dari kejauhan, semua gadis berusaha mendekatinya, kecuali gadis-gadis kelompok kutu-buku yang sangat membenci pemuda itu karena selalu membuat perpustakaan menjadi berisik akibat ulah para fans beratnya. Ya, dia senang membaca buku di perpustakaan pada waktu luangnya. Aku memiliki dua alasan untuk tidak tergila-gila padanya.

**Pertama**, tentu saja karena banyak saingannya, kemungkinan untuk dilirik olehnya hanya 0,0001 persen.

**Kedua**, aku menganggapnya terlalu sombong. Mengacuhkan segala hal di sekitarnya dan bersikap sok keren padahal sama sekali tidak keren. Oh tidak, walaupun kuyakini sebenarnya dia memang keren, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka.

.

.

**Teng.. Teng.. Teng**

Akhirnya bel berdering menandakan jam pelajaran usai. Seperti biasa, para gadis

mendekati Sasuke untuk menawarkan kotak makan siang mereka, dan seperti biasa pula, dia menolak mereka, hanya dengan tatapan _onyx_ yang mematikan nya. Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya sedang marah.

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Cih, bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan pemuda sombong itu. Tanpa perduli lagi Aku mengeluarkan kotak makan siangku, hanya nasi yang dihias berbentuk beruang dan irisan- irisan telur dadar. Aku merasa ini sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, aku tak mungkin menolak makanan buatan _kaasan_ ku. Lagipula rasanya sangat lezat.

Lagi-lagi hari ini latihan basket diliburkan karena hari sedang hujan. Sudah tiga hari cuaca menurutku sedikit tak menentu. Meski kuakui itu tak berpengaruh padaku sedikitpun. Tapi bagi teman-teman ku lainnya yang sama menggeluti kegiatan basket sama seperti ku ada rasa kecewa dari raut mereka masing-masing. Meski begitu tak mungkin juga kita merubah garis takdir tuhan ini.

Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah yang mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih berdiri menunggu hujan reda. Aku mengeratkan gengaman pada payung hitamku. Beruntung tak perlu menunggu hujan yang dibilang cukup deras ini. Tapi, aku juga punya hati. Sedikit merasa kasihan pada mereka yang tidak membawa payung. Ahh -ya sudahlah biarkan saja. Mereka juga tidak berfikir kenapa tidak menyimpan payung di dalam loker.

Hari ini aku pulang sedikit lebih telat dari biasanya, karena ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dahulu. Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul lima sore ketika aku berjalan pulang. Langit begitu gelap, awan hitam saling bergerumul menjadi satu. Menghasilkan tetesan air dengan jumlah banyak yang membasahi jalanan aku jejaki.

Jalanan masih lumayan ramai. Namun gang-gang komplek perumahan sudah mulai sepi. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang lewat. Belum lagi, beberapa lampu penerangan jalan padam. Aku bukannya takut akan makhluk halus dan semacamnya. Bagiku, preman-preman jalanan lebih mengerikan.

.

.

Ku genggam erat payungku, lalu melangkah menyusuri gang yang berpenerangan agak remang-remang menuju rumahku, sementara gerimis masih turun dan beberapa tetes air menempel di wajahku. Hampir sampai, tinggal satu belokan lagi sebelum sampai rumah.

Namun sayup-sayup suara terdengar dari sudut tikungan. Membuat diriku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Rasa penasaran itu semakin besar lalu, Aku berjalan sedikit lebih dekat dengan langkah pelan, mengatupkan payung hitamku, lantas bersembunyi di balik tong sampah di dekatku dan itu mampu menyembunyikan tubuh ku yang tidak dibilang besar. Tetesan Gerimis membasahi kepala merah jambu milikku. Tapi, aku mengabaikannya. Rasa penasaran mulai menyergapku, kupicingkan mata _emerald_ hijauku agar lebih jelas melihat.

Di sana, tak jauh dariku seorang pria dihajar oleh dua orang pemuda. Aku yang tengah mengintai dari jauh, terbelalak kaget. Salah satu di antara dua pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang selama ini kuperhatikan diam-diam di kelas. Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa sekasar itu pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

_Apa aku tidak salah lihat? _

_Apa gerimis ini membuat pandanganku kabur_? Tidak. Aku benar-benar mengenal rambut hitamnya itu. Pemuda di sebelah Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam lonjong dan mengarahkannya ke pria yang kini terkapar di tanah tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Aku semakin shock. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tanpa sadar aku keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Hentikan!" seruku lantang. Ketiga orang itu menoleh kaget, terutama Sasuke. Ia menatapku tajam, lantas berjalan menghampiriku. Aku diam dengan mata _emerald_ ku yang tak lepas dari mata hitamnya. Dan kini, ia berdiri di hadapanku. Hanya kurang beberapa centi jarak wajah diantara kami. Nafas beratnya berhembus pelan menerpa wajah ku. Rasa nya wajah ku mulai memanas

**Tampan**.

Aku tak pernah melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan tinggi kami sama. Tidak, aku beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya. Tiba-tiba dia mendekapkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak seketika. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar letusan suara pistol.

**Dorr**...

Aku tercekat. Badanku gemetar takut. Pembunuhan. Ini pembunuhan. _Tidak mungkin.. _Badanku mulai melemas, seketika Sasuke mendekapku lebih erat selama beberapa saat. Hingga terdengar langkah seseorang menghampiri kami. "Sudah kusingkirkan," Kata seseorang di belakang Sasuke. Aku tak tahu siapa orang yang sedang bicara dengan Sasuke. Ku hanya bisa mendengarnya dengan kepalaku yang ada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke dingin. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Tatapan yang begitu membius saraf-sarafku. "Ayo, kuantar pulang." Sebelum dia menarik tangan ku aku bertanya pada Sasuke, "Jelaskan padaku, Sasuke?" Kataku pelan sarat akan berbagai pertanyaan berputar dalam otakku. Aku masih menungggu jawabannya. Hingga keheningan meliputi diantara kami. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, seakan tak ingin menatapku.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali memandangku tajam, dan apa yang ia lakukan berikutnya benar-benar membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti. Aku membeku dengan membelakkan kedua _klorofil_ hijau ku.

Di bawah gerimis dia mencium bibirku singkat. Lembut. Hangat.

_Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan pemuda ini akan mempermainkan jantungku?_

"Percayalah padaku." Ujarnya singkat, lantas menarik tanganku. Dia mengantarku pulang sore itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menurutinya. Dengan berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku.

_Siapa dia_?

.

.

Aku berjalan tergesa di koridor sekolah keesokan paginya, banyak para murid yang memperhatikanku dengan heran. Tapi, aku tidak perduli. Aku masih sibuk mencari Sasuke, tentu saja. Aku tak bisa memejamkan mata semalaman karena ulahnya, dan aku masih penasaran. Dia telah membunuh seseorang.

Bukan, bukan dia kuakui, temannya yang membunuh seseorang, tapi itu sama saja menurutku.

Kini aku mampu melihat bayangan siluet hitam dengan khas rambut **pantat ayam. **Aku menemukannya duduk membaca buku di bangku taman sendirian, di bawah pohon sakura. "Aku masih membutuhkan penjelasanmu?" Kataku tanpa basa-basi. Ketika aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tak bergeming, tetap terpaku pada buku yang dibacanya. Aku tahu benar pasti dia mendengarkanku meski tatapannya masih sibuk dengan objek tebal itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke,Kuambil buku itu dari tangannya dan menutupnya keras. Sasuke mendongak, menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka.

Rambut hitam _emo_ nya berkelebat tertiup angin. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Sakura." katanya seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan melewatiku dengan dingin. Tapi, Dengan cepat Aku menarik tangannya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Namun sebelum aku sempat bicara, dia menarik lenganku mendekat ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba...

Sasuke menyentuhkan permukaan bibirnya dengan bibir ku mengulumnya dengan pelan. Hingga Seperkian detik, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu. Aku terbelakak tak sadar, jantung ku berdetak memompa tak karuan. Kemudian Dia melepaskan lengan ku dengan lembut, lalu melangkah pergi. Sementara aku, terpaku di tempatku, tak percaya pada kejadian yang terjadi barusan. _Senang_?

Entahlah. _Bagaimana aku bisa Senang seorang pembunuh menciumku?_

Kenyataannya, aku ragu. Tapi, Sasuke selalu mampu membuat hati ini berdebar dengan caranya yang misterius. Dia memang pemuda yang misterius, sekaligus dingin dengan sifatnya yang tak pernah kumengerti.

**Dan aku sadar kalau aku memang..**

**-mencintainya. **

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membuat hari-hariku berubah. Di balik sikap dinginnya selama ini, ternyata dia adalah pemuda yang sangat peduli dan perhatian, walaupun tetap saja terkadang dia bersikap dingin dan angkuh pada semua orang. Tak ada yang tahu kami mempunyai hubungan khusus. Gadis-gadis di sekolah tetap saja mengerubunginya. Namun aku harus tetap bersikap biasa. Padahal dalam hati, rasa cemburu itu sedikit timbul.

Hubungan kami telah berlangsung sebulan, namun dia tetap saja bersikap tertutup padaku. Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini dia tidak masuk sekolah. Berkali-kali aku memandangi bangkunya yang hampa.

_Ke mana dia?_ Rasa cemas menyelimuti hatiku.

Angin dingin musim semi menerbangkan helaian rambut merah jambu ku, Aku tengah duduk di taman sendirian dengan pikiranku melayang memikirkan Sasuke. Aku merindukan sosoknya. Hati ini terasa hampa tanpa melihat dirinya. Diriku bertanya-tanya, _apa sasuke tak menyukaiku?_ Atau _sasuke memang tak pernah ingin aku ada disisinya? _Semua pikiran negatif itu membuat diriku ingin menangis rasanya. Kupejamkan mata emerald ku, meresapi semilir angin yang menerpa wajah ku.

Dan tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahuku yang kecil. "Kau tidak rindu padaku, Sakura?" Suara lembutnya terdengar di telingaku. Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Kataku, menoleh sedikit untuk memandangnya. Sasuke beranjak

berdiri dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke menatap ku langsung.

"Entahlah. Memandangi bunga sakura membuatku tenang." Jawabku.

"Ke mana kau tiga hari ini?" Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Ada urusan yang harus kulakukan." Aku terdiam sesaat. "Kau tetap tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku? Tentang malam itu?" Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil. "Tidak." Aku merengut sedikit kesal. Tapi Sasuke malah tertawa melihat ekspresiku. Ah, aku belum pernah lihat dia tertawa lepas seperti itu. Rasa kesalku sedikit menghilang mendengarnya tawanya. Aku ikut tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

"Aku ingin tahu. Mengapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" Tanyaku pelan, aku menolehkan pandangan ku kearah lain.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, Sakura ketika waktunya sudah tepat," Ujarnya dingin. Selalu seperti itu, aku sudah tahu kalau Sasuke pasti akan selalu menjawab hal yang sama. Hingga Kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sakura?" Aku menoleh cepat menatapnya. "Tentu saja, Sasuke." Kataku meyakinkannya.

"Aku takut kau kecewa padaku.."

"Mengapa harus kecewa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.." Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku lalu bertanya, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Kulihat rahangnya mengeras. Dia menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Tidak." Ucapnya datar.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." kataku dengan miris, mata _klorofil_ hijau ku mendongak menatap bunga sakura yang sewarna rambutku tepat di atasku.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku jujur.." Katanya, aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana ekspresi sasuke setelah itu. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang beranjak bangun. Kemudian, Aku tidak bertanya lagi setelah itu. Kami melewatkan sisa sore itu dengan makan es krim.

Lalu Sasuke mengantarku pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Sepertinya ada tamu di rumah. Aku melihat dua pasang sepatu pria di dekat pintu depan.

"Tadaima !" Seruku sambil buru-buru berjalan ke ruang tengah. Kubuka sepatu berwarna putih milik ku, kemudian ku pergi ke ruang tengah dan kudapati _kaasan_ tengah mengobrol dengan dua orang pria asing yang tak kukenal. Sepertinya dari kepolisian, saat pandangaku menatap mereka yang memakai seragam lengkap. Pembicaraan berhenti dan semua kepala menoleh ke arahku ketika aku masuk.

Aku tersenyum kecil membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu ikut bergabung dengan _kaasan_ ku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Ah, Tamada-san, perlukah putrimu tahu?" Tanya pria yang mengenakan setelan jas cokelat tua. Aku menatap _kaasan_, meminta penjelasan. _Kaasan_ ku mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pria di hadapannya dengan ragu. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah karena tatapanku terlihat mengintimidasinya. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu juga." Kedua pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu menatapku. Aku semakin kebingungan di tatap seperti itu.

"Kami ingin menginformasikan bahwa sebenarnya kematian Hiroshi Tamada adalah pembunuhan. Kami masih belum menemukan bukti pasti yang mengarahkan kepada pelakunya, namun dari bukti-bukti yang ditemukan menyatakan bahwa Hiroshi dibunuh," Jelas pria satunya yang mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu. "Kami menduga pelakunya adalah **yakuza**. Apakah, suami Anda pernah terlibat atau berhubungan dengan salah satu anggota **yakuza**, Bu?"

_Dibunuh? Ayahku dibunuh?_

Sekelebat pikiranku mengarah pada Seseorang yang diam-diam memang sangat misterius. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu padaku.

"Sepertinya tidak. Suami saya jarang berinteraksi dengan orang asing selain teman kerja di kantornya." Jawab kaasan ku.

"Dia juga selalu pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja, mungkin minum sedikit, tapi tidak sampai mabuk berat."

Aku hanya terdiam menyimak percakapan sepanjang malam itu, hingga kedua pria itu mendapatkan informasi yang mereka perlukan dan berpamitan pulang. Aku terjaga hingga pagi menjelang. Siapa yang bisa tidur jika mengetahui fakta _tousan_ mu mati dibunuh dan pelakunya belum ditemukan?

Hari minggu yang harusnya menjadi akhir pekan menyenangkan justru membuat kepalaku sedikit pening karena kurang tidur. _Kaasan_ sepertinya tahu bagaimana isi pikiranku. Dia sengaja membuatkanku secangkir coklat hangat untuk membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Sudahlah, biarlah mereka mengurusnya. Kita akan mengetahui jawabannya nanti." Kata _kaasan_ siang itu. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang kutakutkan. **Hanya dia.. Hatiku selalu tak enak jika mengingatnya.**

.

.

Pada sore hari ini, Aku memilih berjalan-jalan di taman pada sore hari, menghilangkan kepenatan selama seminggu yang terus saja menghantui ku. Dan kini ku kembali menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin. Indah

dan menentramkan. Entah ke mana langkah kakiku membawaku. Hingga Aku sampai di sudut taman yang tak begitu ramai, bahkan bisa dibilang tak terlihat.

Tak sengaja kudengar suara percakapan dua orang pria. Bukan maksudku menguping, tapi suara salah satu dari pria itu begitu kukenal. Aku bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar, mencoba mengintip siapa para pria itu. Benar saja. Si rambut hitam itu dan seorang pria gemuk yang mengenakan setelan jas putih.

"Polisi memburumu." Ujar suara berat si pria gemuk. "Pria yang terakhir kau suruh aku

membunuhnya? Toshiro yang membunuhnya, bukan aku." Sergah Pemuda itu. Ada nada panik dalam suaranya. Meski raut wajahnya tetap tenang dan datar.

"Bukan. Pria yang sebelumnya kau bunuh. Hiroshi Tamada, kau ingat?"

Aku membelalak kaget. _Apa dia bilang? Dia menyebut nama ayahku? Ada berapa Hiroshi Tamada di Jepang ini? _Barangkali itu Hiroshi Tamada yang lain.

**Hening sesaat.**

"Hiroshi Tamada?"

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau beri alasan yang tepat jika tertangkap. Sampai jumpa lagi." Tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Aku kembali mengintip. Pria berjas putih tadi sudah pergi. Pemuda itu masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Ekspresinya tampak tenang, walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya dia berpikir keras.

Sekali lagi, aku keluar dari persembunyianku. Dia menoleh menatapku, tidak terkejut, seperti sudah menduga bahwa aku menguping pembicaraannya dari tadi. Sementara aku, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jadi sekarang kau akan menjelaskannya padaku, Sasuke." Kataku dingin dengan penekanan di tiap katanya, aku berusaha mati-matian menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terdiam membeku, namun ia tetap tenang. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Aku

mendekatinya.

"Kau memang ahli menjadi penguping profesional." Ujarnya

basa-basi.

"Kau yang membunuh ayahku? Sasuke katakan itu tidak benar."

"Aku memang membunuh ayahmu, maafkan aku..." Wajah nya menunduk kebawah.

Satu tamparan dari tanganku sukses mendarat di pipinya. Dia menatapku dengan mata _onyx_ nya yang tajam. Terlihat Pipinya tercetak dengan warna memerah.

Aku sudah gila, mencintai seorang pemuda pembunuh _tousan_ ku. Aku memang sudah gila. "Tega sekali kau! Sasukeee, Permintaan maafmu takkan mengembalikan _tousan_ ku ke dunia ini! Apa salah _tousan_ ku padamu? Atau memang ini pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku…"

"kau tahu Sasuke, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Karena Dua polisi datang ke rumah semalam. Mereka menjelaskannya padaku dan _kaasan_! Dan aku teringat pada apa yang kau lakukan pada malam itu, bersama temanmu membunuh seseorang! Aku takut, kau tahu!? Aku tidak suka menduga-duga, tapi aku takut kaulah pelakunya! Aku takut polisi menangkapmu! Aku takut berpisah dengan orang yang kucintai untuk kedua kalinya!"

Tanpa mengindahkan lagi, Air mataku tumpah pada akhirnya. Aku terduduk karena lututku begitu lemas tak mampu menopang tubuhku. Sasuke menatapku nanar.

"Aku hanya seorang anak dari orang tua yang selalu mengabaikanku. Aku terjebak dalam pekerjaan ini, sebagai anggota **yakuza**. Aku sebelumnya tidak tahu bahwa dia _tousan_ mu. Aku baru tahu saat pemakaman itu, saat aku melihatmu di sana. Sebagai

gantinya aku mencoba mendekatimu dan menciumu, semata-mata karena aku ingin minta maaf dan menggantikan posisi _tousan_ mu, aku ingin melindungimu dan _kaasan_ mu, hal yang tak lagi dapat dilakukan _tousan_ mu karena aku telah membunuhnya. Dan sekarang aku terlanjur mencintaimu, sudah terlalu dalam perasaanku padamu. Tolong katakan, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

**Deg**..

Jadi Sasuke seperti itu karena orang tuanya. Aku hanya terisak-isak mendengar penuturannya, antara bingung, sedih, kecewa, dan marah. Namun semuanya telah terjadi. Waktu tak mungkin bisa diputar kembali. Kalaupun bisa. Itu hanya menjadi hal yang mustahil terjadi.

"Tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi.." Gumamku sedih. Ini sudah keputusan ku. **Aku**...

-**Terlalu terbuai dengan pesona mu, Sasuke...**

"Jangan lakukan itu padaku, Sakura

kumohon..."

"Tinggalkan aku. Keluarlah dari pekerjaanmu yang nista itu. Aku akan meminta _kaasan_ ku memberitahu kepolisisan untuk menutup kasus ini."

Aku menatap Sasuke yang menatapku dengan sedih, aku bisa melihat setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Kutinggalkan dia sendirian di taman itu. Aku tahu dia pemuda yang cerdas. Aku yakin dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

**kumohon, jadi jangan pernah lagi kau seperti itu, Sasuke.. **

**-karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.**

**.**

.

.

.

Setelah kebohongan hal semua terungkap, Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku tak lagi mendengar kabar Sasuke. Dia tidak lagi masuk sekolah. Dalam hati kecilku merindukannya, tentu saja. Kami berpisah tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dan setelah itu Aku meminta _kaasan_ untuk menutup kasus ini. Meski _kaasan_ sedikit kaget dengan permintaanku, tapi akhirnya dia menurutiku. Hingga..

**Kasus ditutup.**

**.**

.

.

.

Musim semi berlalu dengan cepat tergantikan dengan musim yang identik dengan daun-daun kuning yang saling berguguran -musim gugur. Semua orang berlalu lalang, sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana musim ini di siang hari. Aku menghembuskan karbon dioksida di dalam dadaku, lalu tergantikan dengan oksigen yang kuhirup dalam-dalam. Menikmati angin musim gugur yang berhembus kencang di tempat ini.

**Sasuke**..

Aku berguman memanggil namanya pelan, tersirat ada kerinduan di relung hati ini. Lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya. Dan itu membuat ku terhanyut sesaat.

Hari sudah meninggalkan perpaduan warna biru nya dan mulai tergantikan dengan langit berwarna oranye kekuningan. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku, meninggalkan tempat yang menurutku indah ini. Kini Aku terduduk di sebuah bangku menunggu kedatangan alat transportasi ku satu-satunya di halte pada sore hari, Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang, aku terkaget lalu tubuh itu merengkuhku. Aku masih terdiam. rasanya Hangat. Nafasku terhenti seketika. "Kau tidak merindukanku, Sakura?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Senyum kecilku terkembang di bibir kecilku. Aku tahu betul suara itu.

"Aku selalu rindu padamu...

-**Sasuke**..."

.. **The End ..**

**Area Gaje Author's:**

Yeahhhh, selesai ma mennn... *abaikan

Haii ketemu aoi disini^^, gk bisa ngomong bnyak krna terlalu capek ngetik *alasanaja.. Hoho XD

Ini fic OS pertama aoi, jadi maaf klo agak abal bgt yahh. Namanya juga masih belajar. Jadi aoi msih butuh saran buat semuanya..

Oh yahh, aoi bentar lagi mau pengumuman kelulusan nih tgl 1 juni buat semuaa doain yahh biar lulus. Muehehe XD *1doa1000pahala

Akhir kata

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW?**


End file.
